Absentis Vobis
by Nekosaru Ziqu D' Pafaeo
Summary: Porque aún te amo como la primera vez, me niego a dejarte ir, no quiero que esto termine así. ¿Me extrañas?, porque yo sí y mucho. Pero no quiero aceptar que ya te perdí…


**Nombre:** Absentis Vobis (Te echo de menos)

**Autor:** AEguerra

**Pareja:** Kaname x Zero

**Palabras:** 973

**Resumen:** Porque aún te amo como la primera vez, me niego a dejarte ir, no quiero que esto termine así. ¿Me extrañas?, porque yo sí y mucho. Pero no quiero aceptar que ya te perdí…

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight es de Hino sensei, historia sin fines lucrativos.

**Notas Nekosaru:** ¿Soy yo o este fic tiene tintes melancólicos? Creo que mi nii-san Ethan estaba deprimido al momento de hacerlo, pobre, tener que sufrir tanto por amor… En fin. En nombre de él, espero que les guste este pequeño fanfic.

**Absentis Vobis**

Por AEguerra

_"Querido Zero:_

_¿Quién creería que todo llegaría a su fin de manera tan abrupta? Fue tan repentino e inesperado. Las ilusiones que había montado en mi mente tuvieron que llegar a su desenlace aún y cuando ni siquiera habían comenzado, las palabras en mi garganta se atoraron logrando dejarme sin aire de tantas que quise decir y no pude externar, mis manos se reprimieron de tocarte más de lo necesario por no quererte incomodar. Sacrifiqué gran parte de mis días y mi vida para poder cumplirte cualquier deseo, dejé de lado mis placeres para darte todo a ti y hacerte feliz, me convertí en alguien que nunca imaginé ser por estar siempre a tu lado, ¿y al final qué me quedó? Sólo la amarga sensación de escozor en mis ojos y un corazón roto que no entendía qué sucedía aunque la respuesta fuera tan obvia. Te había perdido._

_Ante tal situación intenté borrarte de mi mente y no pensar en ti, me fue imposible lograrlo. Traté de eliminar todo lo que me recordaba o estaba ligado a ti, me pareció muy infantil e inmaduro. Quise ahogarme en los brazos de alguien más y llenar el vacío de ti, nadie pudo hacerme sentir tan lleno como tú. Deseé con todo mi corazón desaparecer y por fin liberarme de tu recuerdo... tú estabas ahí también, en cualquier lugar, en cualquier persona que tuviese algún rasgo o carácter parecido al tuyo. Tú te convertiste en mi todo y por eso mismo no te puedo olvidar del todo o mejor dicho no te quiero olvidar._

_Cometimos errores, lo sé, y ya es tiempo de pagar por ellos; somos los únicos causantes de éste desastre entre ambos y seremos sólo nosotros quienes deban arreglarlo, pero ¿cómo podría mirarte una vez más sin sentir a mi corazón agitarse vertiginosamente cada vez que estás cerca? Aún y cuando ya no estemos juntos como pareja no puedo obligarme a no sentir amor por ti, menos cuando la herida es reciente y aún te amo como lo hago. ¿Podría tomar estos sentimientos como el valor que necesito para acercarme a ti y aclarar el asunto inconcluso entre nosotros? No lo sé, porque me domina el miedo. Lo siento en cada fibra de mi piel, en cada célula que conforma mi ser, en cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Tengo miedo de tu rechazo, miedo a ser ignorado. Porque a pesar de todo lo sucedido últimamente tú siempre serás mi amor, pero siento que si me acerco más de lo debido me consumiré en la llama de la pasión reprimida por no atreverme a hablarte y todo por el miedo a verme rechazado._

_No sé qué fue lo que me enamoró de ti, aún no puedo comprender cómo es que lograste hacerme cambiar tanto por un sentimiento que creía conocer a la perfección, pero me equivoqué y caí ante ti. Por ti soy alguien diferente y opuesto a quien solía ser, es por ti que cambié tanto a tal grado de hacer cosas que antes ni siquiera hubiera pensado realizar. Entregué todo lo que tenía a mi alcance, incluso aquello que no tenía contemplado, porque por ti fui capaz de comprender el verdadero significado del amar. ¿Entonces qué hice mal?, ¿por qué todo terminó así? Dame aunque sea una inútil razón._

_Hay ocasiones, en la noche, en las que me pongo a reflexionar en los posibles porqués de tu abrupta decisión: ¿También tendrías miedo de amar? ¿Tal vez es por Yuuki?, ¿aún la amas? No sé si quiero en verdad una respuesta a eso. ¿Es por nuestros estatus sociales? Sabes que nunca me importó lo que pensaran los demás acerca de nuestra relación, sólo el tenerte a mi lado era más que suficiente. ¿Entonces qué fue? Ya no sé qué pensar al respecto. Lo único que quiero, si ya no hay otra oportunidad para enmendar mis errores, es la razón de tu distancia repentina y el porqué del término de nuestra relación._

_Porque aún te amo y te extraño a cada momento, espero tu respuesta._

_Kaname."_

—¿Zero? Vamos a llegar tarde a clases si no te apuras y sales en este mismo instante de tu habitación —decía Yuuki al otro lado de la puerta golpeándola ligeramente.

Zero dobló la carta y la guardó en su pantalón antes de fijarse en el espejo del baño si no tenía rojos e hinchados los ojos después de haber llorado un poco al leer lo que Kaname había escrito para él.

—Ya voy —respondió el cazador al momento de echarse agua en el rostro para limpiar todo indicio de llanto. Estaba sorprendido por la carta ya que no se dio cuenta cuándo la había dejado el purasangre en su habitación, pero aún más lo estaba por todo lo escrito en ella. Ciertamente se sentía culpable por haber terminado con Kuran sin darle razón alguna, pero todo tenía un porqué, y ahora que había leído ese pequeño escrito supo que era suficiente para infundirle el valor que necesitaba para hablar con él. Sonrió y salió de su habitación viendo la cara adormilada de su amiga, le deseó buenos días y emprendió el camino hacia la puerta.

—¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas?, las aulas están del otro lado —preguntó la prefecta al notar el rumbo que tomaba su compañero.

—Me saltearé las primeras clases, tengo algo qué hacer —respondió sin mirar atrás siguiendo su camino con paso relajado, se detuvo un momento y miró por sobre su hombro a la castaña—. Te encargo que me cubras con los profesores, Yuuki.

—¿Eh? ¡Zero! —Gritó al ver que Kiryuu había desaparecido de su vista totalmente enfadada por tener que inventar más excusas.

Mientras tanto, Zero se adentraba en cierta habitación de la Residencia Luna donde un castaño de ojos marrones con tintes rojizos le esperaba impaciente.

—Yo también te he extrañado, Kaname...

~Finem~

Notas finales: ¿Saben? Duré como media hora investigando el significado del título porque, según el traductor de Google el idioma es francés… extraño, porque resultó ser latín. Jajaja, tuve que ir idioma por idioma para dar con el correcto. A la otra le preguntaré a nii-san en vez de buscarlo por mí misma. Anyway… Espero y les haya gustado, nii-san ha estado muy ocupado últimamente con su universidad así que casi no lo veo.

No olviden dejar sus lindos reviews, a nii-san le agradará recibirlos.

Gracias por leer ;)!


End file.
